


White russian

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Milk is drunk and Yam has to take responsibilities about it
Relationships: Milk Cookie/Purple Yam Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	White russian

Yam roamed around the streets with a certainly... displeased face. He could handle to walk alone at night. He could handle a few hours at bar to speak with total strangers. Something a little more difficult to do was to roam around with his drunk friend in his arms.

He didn't think Milk would drink enough to be in that state. Usually, the man could handle much more than any normal cookie would. But that night he went a little wild in a duel against Rye and ended up loosing.

"Shit, Sparkling really shouldn't have gave you THAT last glass ... I've NEVER seen you like that ..."

Yam tried his best to find the best position to carry milk around. The man kept wiggling and it was hard to keep him in the same position for a long time. After a little while, he understood that even if it made him a little nervous, carting the paladin in his arms like a bride was the easiest thing to do. At least it prevented milk to continue to desperately try to hug him. He could tolerate the idea of having to carry him even if it was humiliating, but being hugged was way beyond his limits. 

"I swear to the sugar swan as soon as you're awake tomorrow I'm going to MAKE you regret this. I don't know HOW but I'll find out soon enough."

Milk giggled and looked at Yam with a huge smile on his face. 

"Ya know you're pretty cute when you're ange ... Angy ... Angry. But you're angry all the time ! So that makes you double cute. You're double cute yaaaam !"

Milk kept moving his arm around as he talked, laughing like a kid. 

"Milk I'm GOING to obliterate you right now."

"You can't ... I have my shield ... Wait where is my scheilud ? When's my shcehelis ? I have no shield nooooo don't attack me please !"

Yam didn't know if he should laugh or cry. One thing for sure he was definitely going to tell everyone about that and mock Milk for the rest of his life. Milk was on the verge of tears, panicking because he thought he lost his magic shield when he just left it at the guild earlier. 

Yam had never been that glad that the guild was so close to the city. After arriving he slowly opened the door and entered the place, but lost his balance when Milk started to try to grab the door handle and the poor paladin ended up falling loudly on the floor. 

A few seconds after, one of the doors leading to the guildmate's rooms opened with an extremely tired Mala squinting to see what was going on.

"Hey why the fuck are you making so much noise it's like ... Two in the morning."

Yam pointed at the paladin laying on the ground with a smirk. 

"He got super drunk, I don't think he DRANK alcohol before in his life. Makes a shitton of NOISES but pretty funny to WATCH."

The lady approached the duo and poked her guild master's cheek with a giggle. 

"Damn ... Okay maybe waking up just to see that was worth it."

Milk started to desperately grip Yam's pants while sobbing 

"Yaaaam why do you want to fight chocooo ... If you fight then you will hurt him ... And then you will be angry if I heal him but he's my friend and then you'll fight again but you'll win and then ... And then..."

Yam tried to get him off his pants by getting him into his arms once more in a sigh. Mala laughed and approached the duo to give the guild master a pat on the head. 

"Hey Yam, don't get angry, at least he believes you're going to beat down Dark choco, that's a compliment."

"WHATEVER... I'm gonna put that IDIOT to bed."

Yam tried his best to waddle around with the man in his arms, hoping that he wouldn't wake up dinosour as well. He opened the paladin's room and just let the body in his arms fall on the bed before gently putting the sheets over him. The man shivered and hugged his partner with a moan. Yam sighed and tried his best to get off his embrace

"C'mon ... Let GO."

"I'm scared that you'll go off again to find choco ... I wanna stay with you forever ... Don't leave me ..."

Yam took a few seconds to think about the situation. Milk was definitely not going to let him go, none of the other guildmates would know about that ... Alright. 

Maybe he would spend the night with him. Just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is a pun, yes I am proud of myself.


End file.
